Talk:Season 4/@comment-72.85.193.148-20121202230546/@comment-69.161.72.39-20121212005047
THE MANY POSSIBILITIES THAT ARIA IS A! Aria is the only one who does the “Shh!” for the theme song, what is she hiding? Shouldn’t all 4 of them be doing it? In one of the pictures, only Aria’s ankles are handcuffed. Aria and Ezra’s relationship is the only relationship that hasn’t been broken up, in fact, they got saved. When Noel goes to Ezra to get his mark changed, he writes A on the paper, and then Ezra gets this terrified look on his face. Hidden meaning maybe? In the episode, UnmAsked: #1. Aria is in a black swan dress, it’s basically the dress cover of one of the old movies/plays or something. #2. Aria and Ezra are the only ones UnmAsked in the episode, UnmAsked. When you say Ezra and Aria are A, everyone flips out because they love Ezria. A has pretty eyes, Ezra has blue eyes, Aria has grey eyes. Majority of cast has brown eyes. A writes on a typewriter, Ezra has a typewriter and Aria has easy access to Ezra’s apartment which has a typewriter. Mona called Aria, Big A. Mona says, ” Miss Aria, You’re a killer, not Ezra’s wife. “ When Aria is talking to Mona in one of the episodes, she says, ” Ali’s killer…? ” and Mona says, ” You…. oh right, you lied. ” The you sounds like it’s suppose to be connected with Ali’s killer. A is in the pilot episode, Ezra is the very first character shown that isn’t one of the 4 girls or their family. Aria writes her A’s like A does. Aria is lefthanded, so is A. A used literary terms, who teaches English Literature? Ezra. Aria was the last person to have the Vivian Darkbloom red coat, later on you see someone in a red coat visiting Mona. A was seen drinking a drink with lime, when Aria goes to Ezra’s fridge, she teases him for only have a lime in it. When you see the dolls in the dollhouse, Aria is the only one in a black hoodie, jeans, and boots. The threats only started happening when Aria came back from Iceland. A has an obsession with dolls, Aria loved Ali’s dolls. Mona was wearing Tango Toffee lipstick. Aria made her mom’s account or something called, ” Hot Mommas love Tango ” and she gives Melissa her ice cream which was flavoured Toffee. Aria tries to convince the girls to not destroy Toby’s file, and we see A picking it up, Aria wasn’t with the girls and she was also the only one who knew where the file was. Aria is holding the King of Hearts club while Mona is seen with the Queen of Hearts club. Aria convinces Hanna to go clean up after she eats the cupcakes, and she finds money… Ezra was supposedly driving by the train, would they really stop? Get real. Aria says, ” In certain situations, you have to lie to your friends. “ Aria is deemed as the best liar out of the four girls. You see A drinking wine or something, so A has to be older than 21. Ezra is probably 21-23. All of Jason’s pictures were of Aria, maybe he knows she’s A. In the doll shop, a little boy says to Aria, ” The woman after Ali had long brown hair like yours. “ Aria has a connection with snakes, and when Spencer was changing, a snake was there. Ezra was with Aria during Camp Mona, then you see someone crash Hanna and the car getting parked somewhere and the person running away. What if Ezra was running back to his car so he could get out of there. Ezra always looks suspicious. There was a $50000 reward for information on Ali’s death, and then Ezra gets an unknown amount of money suddenly. Marlene King says, ” All will be revealed in 3B. ” Most people would think Season 3, Part 2. But Ezra’s apartment number is… 3B. In 1x12 Aria and Ezra are talking in the classroom and when Aria says "It was Noel Kahn" the board near Ezra says "it was A" and "but I am A" People who oppose this theory argue as to why Aria would "Drug herself and lock herself in a box"…but in The Lady Killer, Spencer says "Drugging yourself is the best alibi ever, remember that movie, 'Basic Instinct' ". A had a lot of time to plan before the Halloween Train ride. It's a possibility that she used Spencer's idea to make Aria look innocent (she's never really been victimized by A). She wants the girls off her trail. Alison Toby Ezra Aria Mona = ATEAM